


Avenger: Become Human

by Bmhobbs96



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky was also saved, Connor is a smart boy, F/M, Frigga didn't die, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, I LOVE THIS IDEA, I'm Bad At Summaries, Instead of Civil War, Magic, Odin is still kicking, Witches, have no fear, he a good boy now, heimdall is a cutie, smut is best, there is no beta, there will be smut, we have the events of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmhobbs96/pseuds/Bmhobbs96
Summary: When a call goes wrong, Hank, Connor and the hostage end up in another timeline. Blending in isn't easy when your entire being is thrown for a literal loop, espeically for Connor. Can he and Hank navigate this new world they find themselves in?





	1. Opening Credits

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Iwritesometimes1, so go check out their story! Mine may sound similar to theirs, but will diverge from here! You'll see ;) Enjoy! Please read and review!

_She could see the fear in the android’s eyes as they cornered him. “Connor, you need to put the gun down.”_

_“There is no Connor here,” the android opened his mouth, but it wasn’t his voice. His usually warm brown eyes were cold, soul-less... Machine-like. “He is… taking a backseat, if you will.”_

_“CON!” Hank’s gruff, breathless shout sounded behind her, but she didn’t look away from the man in front of her. “Son, fight!”_

_“H…. Hank…” Connor sounded strained and hollow. “I can’t…” He brought the gun in his hands to his temple, his brown eyes squeezing shut. "I can't fight it... I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his cheeks, his hands shaking.  
_

_“CONNOR, NO!”_

_The gun fired and there was a splatter of blue blood against the wall._

 

They had received a call that a woman was being held hostage by a crazy man who kept screaming about her being a witch. As Connor and Hank pulled up to the scene, they immediately spotted the woman, though she seemed rather put out instead of scared.

“You’re a fucking witch! I saw you!” The man, Noah Adams, was pointing a Glock .45 GAP in the hostage’s, Katrina Grail’s, face. Adams had a record of attempted murder, theft, assault, possession on narcotics, selling drugs, among other lesser felonies, and he had a history of insanity. “You stopped my fucking bullets when I tried to kill my fucking seller!”

“Noah Adams!” Connor yelled out, training is service pistol at the man. “Step away from the woman!”

“You don’t under _stand_!” The man continued to point the gun in her face, his crazed hazel eyes on her bored lavender. “She fucking does magic! She’s a witch! I mean, look at her freaky fucking eyes! It’s _her fault I was arrested_!”

“No, that was you,” Hank shouted. “You shot a man! You pulled the trigger!”

“If she hadn’t interfered, he would have been dead and I would be in Mexico!” He turned to Hank. “I would have been free and _rich_!”

“You really are stupid.” Katrina laughed. Her rich blonde hair cascaded down her back, the waves bouncing in her mirth. She had a British accent, her voice alluring. “I did nothing more than save two men. You would have been killed by those men in Mexico.”

Connor swore he saw her purple eyes flicker to a golden yellow.

The man whipped his head around to face Katrina, his arm rearing back and was going to strike her when Connor shouted. “You said that she was a witch?!” The android stepped forward, making himself the bigger threat. “Talk to me. What do you mean?”

“You… You believe me?”

“I’m not sure.” Thankfully, Connor had let Hank talk him into removing his LED. _You don’t need to wear it because you think others need it to discern how you feel, Con. Those who know you will know it._ “But why don’t you tell me about it?”

“She… She stopped the bullets. She waved her hand and her eyes glowed and they _stopped._ She even broke my hand before I could run. _Without touching me_. And when she stared at me with her yellow eyes, I couldn’t move.” The greenish brown eyes were wild, deranged, his terracotta skin sweaty and pale. There was a trace of Red Ice on his nose, the faint red noticeable to his scanners. “She even transported herself, teleported away when the cops showed up.”

Throughout this, Hank was sidling up behind the perp, his gun on his back. Katrina caught his eye and shook her head. _He’s got a bomb strapped to him_ , she mouthed. His own blue eyes widened, and his gaze shot to Connor’s.

Connor made the mistake of meeting Hank’s gaze and Adams whipped around. “Shit!” He reached into his pocket and removed his cellphone. “I’VE GOT A BOMB! DON’T ANY OF YOU _FUCKING_ MOVE!”

The man was shaking so much, Connor was sure he would accidentally press the button to trigger the explosion. “Noah, you don’t want to do this.” Connor had already notified dispatch of the situation and all the patrol cars in the area had created a blockade, evacuating the immediate area. “You want to get to Mexico right?”

That was the wrong thing to say. “NO! That deal is off the table now!” Adams pointed the gun, now shaking violently, in Katrina’s face. “ _She_ ended it when she made me get arrested! This _fucking_ _witch_!”

Before any of them could react, Adams’s gun went off. It should have struck Katrina in her skull, killing her, but she wasn’t there; suddenly she was in front of Adams, taking the gun from him. “Look, dude. I don’t want to kill you. But, I will.”

The man screamed and in his fear, his finger pressed the call button of his cell phone, triggering the bomb. Time seemed to slow in front of them and Connor watch Katrina’s eyes glow yellow and then turn a milky color, her hands raising. He felt a pull on his body and was yanked towards her right hand. His eyes closed as her hand gripped his shoulder with a strength he only experienced in another android.

When he opened his eyes, he was on a street, in an alley. His CPU searched for a geo location, which told him he was in… “New York?”

“Yes,” Katrina’s voice was low. “Though, I think I fucked up in my aim.”

“ _How the fuck are we in New York?!_ ” Hank’s voice broke as he staggered.

“That man, Adams, was right. I’m a witch.” Katrina waved her hand, a flame flickering in her palm before winking out when she closed her fingers over it. “In a moment of pure instinct, I created a transport spell that went awry. While it transported us away, we came to another timeline… and another time.”

A news paper fluttered past and Connor snatched it out of the breeze. The large headline spoke of a country in Africa that had just been revealed, and a Prince becoming a _panther_? “It’s… 2016.”

“Ex-fucking- _scuse me_?!” Hank stumbled back into a wall. “ _When?!_ ”

“June 3rd, 2016…”

“Come along, boys.” Katrina walked to the entrance of the alley. “You can crash at my place. Thankfully, I wasn’t here in this world again for another few years.” She waved her hand for them to follow. “Tomorrow, we go meet Tony Stark.”


	2. Recognition

Her “place” was not what Connor was expecting. It was a penthouse apartment, huge and obviously expensive. The color scheme was pleasing: creams, blues and beiges. It reminded him of the beach to be honest.

“You two can use the guest rooms. Take your pick.” She waved a careless hand. “The closets are filled with clothes of your sizes. If you need anything, let me know. I’m going to take a shower and go from there.”

Connor and Hank nodded and wandered toward the hall. “This is fucking nuts.” Hank scrubbed his face with his palm. “Fucking _witch_.”

“Trust me.” Connor shuffled towards the room. He didn’t start up his scanners to figure out where he was. “I feel just as unsettled. I need to wash the grime off my chassis, and then I need to calibrate and do a diagnostic.”

Hank noticed the hollow quality to Connor’s voice. “Wait.” Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulder, spinning him around and pulling him into a hug. “I thought we were dead back there… I’m glad I’m not, kid.”

“I am as well.” Connor clung to Hank like a lifeline. “I am… scared. This…”

“I’m scared too, Con.” Hank chuckled, leaning back. “This whole thing is very unsettling. But for now, we need to get some rest. And food. But a shower does sound nice. So, lets go check out these rooms, kid.” Hank led Connor down the hall, his arm around the kid’s shoulder. “We are gonna get home, like we’ve done everything since CyberLife forced you on me: together.”

* * *

After a shower and fresh change of clothes, Hank felt a bit better. Connor was in his chosen room, in stasis as he started his diagnostic. The poor boy was thrown for a loop; Hank was too to be honest, but the kid was without… “Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t like spaghetti?” Katrina stood over a pot, damp blond waves loosely braided along her back. “Are you allergic to mushrooms?!”

“No no no. Just realizing that if Connor gets damaged in any way, there is no way for us to replace parts or get him Thirium.” Hank felt light headed.

“You really do care about him, huh?” She smiled lightly. “That’s one reason we are going to see Tony; he owes me a few favors. And, if push comes to shove, I can make that shit appear out of thin air. Literally.”

Hank nodded. “He reminds me of my kid.”

“I see.” She nodded. “Mind getting some bowls? They’re in the cabinet there.”

Dinner was quiet and delicious. His stomach was in knots, but he forced the food down, knowing that Connor would know if he didn’t and would chew his ass out if he starved himself. “I’m fucking beat, so I’m gonna hit the sack.”

Katrina nodded. “Sleep well, Hank.”

“Yeah…” Padding to the room, he shivered. He could feel those unsettling purple eyes on his back. She freaked him out. Witches were suppose to be a fucking myth! Never in his wildest dreams, at least as an adult, did he think that magic was fucking real!

Sleep evaded Hank for hours. It was nearly 3 in the morning when he finally passed out. He woke up at 7, despite his utter exhaustion. “Fuck this fucking shit.”

He heard voices from the living room and wandered out to investigate.

“So what else can you do, Connor?”

“Facial recognition, usually.”

“Usually? But you can’t now?”

“I don’t have access to a known database.” Connor shrugged. The kid was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a black t shirt. His hair held a slight wave to it. _Explains that one fucking curl_. “At… At home, I am constantly connected to the CyberLife satellite. Without it, I can still record and catalog a face until I have a database to check. I can still do sample testing in real time, unless it is biological material.”

“That’s actually really interesting.” Katrina nodded. “For now, you’ll have to make do until we speak with Tony.”

Connor nodded and turned to greet Hank. “You look…”

“Stuff it, kid.” Hank grinned in spite of himself. “Give me some coffee, please.”

“Here.” Connor handed him a mug and Hank groaned. “I figured you’d want some. We plan on leaving within the hour for the Avenger’s Tower. “

“It’s seven in the fucking morning,” Hank deadpanned. “Why are we leaving so fucking early?”

“Traffic in New York is horrendous. Unless you’d like to walk to the Tower.” Katrina spooned another bite of oatmeal into her mouth, grinning.

Hank grumbled, grabbing a bowl of the sweet oats for himself. “And why not magic us into the damned thing?”

“Hank, did you look into any history of the city?” Connor stared at his with disapproval. “The Avengers have two ex-assassins, a literal god, two super-soldiers, two geniuses, one that turns into… something else, an android, and a witch.”

“They have a witch too?”

Katrina smiled. “Yeah… I’ve met Wanda before. She’s able to physically affect things, but she cannot create something from nothing. In a way, she isn’t even a witch. She is more of a kinetic energy manipulator, to be honest, though she can also invade your mind.” She shook her head. “Regardless of that, she is formidable in her own right.”

Hank blinked and decided to just shut up. He was really starting to hate tis world.

* * *

An hour and 34 minutes later saw Connor, Hank and Katrina in the lobby of the Tower. “Remember,” Katrina said. “You cannot say you aren’t from this timeline. Got it?”

“And what about getting Connor set up with a database?” Hank crossed his arms, scowling. “Kid needs that to use half of his processors.”

Katrina scowled at the floor. “I have my ways, Hank.” Her voice was firm, the British accent making the words menacing. “Regardless, it will happen.”

“Ah, Katrina. Can’t say I’m happy to see you again. I thought you said you wouldn’t be back for a few years?”

“Natasha.” Katrina’s purple eyes darkened, and her face soured. “Always a pleasure to see you. Tell me: how are the nightmares from our last encounter?”

The redhead's face paled and she turned and walked out to door, shoulder checking the witch. “Fuck. You.”

“Been there, done that.” Katrina flipped her off. \

“You’ve…?” Hank trailed off.

“Oh, yeah. It was before she was married, after the Red Room. She was about 20 or so. It was fun until she tried to kill me.” She led the way into the open elevator as she tossed the words over her shoulder. “She about shit herself when I froze her blood.”

Connor looked at Katrina sharply. “Froze her blood?! That should have killed her!”

“Nah, made her pass out, but she is like Steve Rogers. The Red Room enhanced her to make her the ultimate assassin. Though it also helped her become the top ballerina is Russia for a few good years after she married that Shostakov fucker.” She shrugged. “Besides, I wouldn’t have let it kill her. I’m not a monster.”

Hank and Connor chose to just nod that dain that with a response. Maybe Noah Adams wasn’t too far off…

The elevator door opened and Hank was nearly blinded by the sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows. “Fuck,” Hank groaned, his hand shielding his eyes. “That’s bright as shit.”

A red man appeared in front of them in a shimmer of yellow gold sparkles, hovering off the floor, a glowing gold stone embedded in his forehead. Connor took a step back as the floating… thing approached him, the blue eyes burning with hostility. “This man is an android. He may be with Ultron.”


	3. Assembled

“Well, fuck.” Katrina breathed, her hands raising. “Vision, stand down.”

“Katrina Grail,” his eyes turned to her. “You have no authority here.”

Hank was about to shit himself. One dude with short hair pulled a fucking bow out of his fucking ass, an arrow trained on Connor, while another had a fucking shield on his arm, looking confused, but ready, a handgun trained on Hank. Another had a completely fucking metal arm. A long haired chick had red eyes and a burgundy cloud around her hands.

“Kat, what the hell are you doing here?” Tony Stark stepped forward a metal glove on his hand and aimed at Hank. “How the fuck do we know you aren’t fucking Reindeer Games?”

“Who?”

“He means Loki.” The one with the shield spoke. “He can shapeshift.”

“Oh, Tony. Are you shitting me?” She didn’t sound happy. “You really think Loki would be able to imitate me? There is only so much his sorcery can accomplish.”

“What does that mean, my lady?” A big blonde walked in, a huge hammer in his hands, his eyebrows knitted together. “My brother is the best sorcerer in Asgard.”

“Magic and sorcery are very different Thor. Your brother is limited to the rules of alchemy; he can only create something from what he has available to him. I am not limited to those rules.” She waved her hand and another Vision appeared, and she waved her hand again and the duplicate disappeared. “But I don’t because it is entirely unethical.”

Tony relaxed slightly, but kept his glove trained on Hank. “Cool. It’s her. But,” he glanced between Hank and Connor. “Who are they?”

“Avengers, meet Hank Anderson and Connor.” Katrina pointed to each in turn.

“Connor…?” The one with the bow asked. “Last name?”

“I do not require a surname as an android.” Connor said, his eyes focused on Vision.

“Connor!” Hank hissed. “The fuck, kid?!”

“I understand that we agreed to keep that on ‘the down low’ as you would say, Hank, but this android in front of me already gave that piece of information away. I was activated last year, not yesterday.” Hank could just about hear his eyes roll. _Never should have taught him sarcasm_.

“If you are an android, what is your model and serial number? Friday, you listening?”

 _Yes, mister Stark_ , a disembodied though pleasantly female Scottish voice answered.

“I…” If Connor still had his LED, it would have been a blaring red. He turned to Katrina and then to Hank. His eyes snapped to Vision’s when the red skinned man moved closer.

“Mr. Stark asked you a question, _Connor_.” Vision hissed. “Answer it before I answer it for you.”

“I am a prototype. Model number RK800, serial number 313 248 317 - 51.” Connor stared Vision down, widening his stance and standing tall. “I am the most advanced android CyberLife had ever made.”

Katrina sighed. “Well, cat’s out of the bag now.”

“There is no electronic company anywhere on the planet that we know of by that name.” Vision cocked his head, searching Connor’s face. “Who made you?”

“Elijah Kamski.”

“The only Elijah Kamski with a level of intellect to make a being such as yourself is 13 years old.”

Katrina pushed between Connor and Vision with ease. “Enough.” She placed a hand on each man’s chest. “There is only so much we can tell you. You have to trust me, Vision.”

“With all due respect, Miss. Grail. I don’t know you.”

“Vis, stand down,” Tony finally stepped forward. “If she says they’re good, they’re good. But, you and I,” he looked at Connor, “we will be talking about your schematics and… Whatever’s going on in there…” Tony gestured vaguely to Connor’s body. “Kat, do you, Grandpa and Astro Boy need anything?”

“ _Connor_ needs to connect to your satellites. As for Hank…” She turned to the older man. “You good?”

“Fucking need a job.”

“What can you do? You too, Boy Wonder.”

“We are both detectives with the Detroit Police Department… Or were…” Connor trailed off. “And my name is Connor.”

“That’s his thing; he gives everything a nickname. He knows better to give them to me. Last time he did, I nearly cursed him.” Katrina glared at the genius.

“You did curse me. Fucking scared the shit out of me when I forgot everything about engineering.” Tony shuddered at the memory.

“Anyways. Tony, it seems you have people to introduce to me. Where is Obadiah?” Katrina looked around, her blonde hair swinging as she looked around.

“Obadiah isn’t who we thought. But that was 2010.” Tony’s eyes flicked to the window, but then clapped and turned to the group. “Right.”

* * *

Introductions were made and Hank already knew he was way out of his league. “Connor, they are literal superheroes.”

“Hey, so am I.” Connor smiled with self-deprecation. “I mean, I have a supercomputer in my head and have some of the most advanced fighting techniques at my disposal. Now that I am connected to a database, I am at my most optimal use.”

“Feeling like yourself again?”

“Very much.”

“Good.” Hank wrapped an arm around Connor. “When you do you need to run diagnostics?”

“I should do that now,” the brown eyed android admitted. “My mind palace is a tad strained, and my gyroscope needs to be recalibrated. My skin will need to be recalibrated soon as well.”

Hank nodded and watch Connor sit down in a cozy arm chair, and close his eyes. To anyone, it would seem he was taking a nap, though sitting straight up and stiff. “What is he doing?”

“Oh, uh,” Hank turned to the man that had had the bow, Bart-or some shit-, “He’s running his self-scans.”

The man nodded and turned away. “Katrina, what did you do to piss Nat off this time?”

“I just reminded her of out last encounter, Clint. She didn’t seem very happy to see me again.” She smirked. “We used to be… close.”

Hank scoffed.

“Whatever, just… Don’t piss her off, please.” Clint pursed his lips and shook his head. “Man, we can’t ever catch a fucking break.”

“Oy, Sparky!” Tony’s shout sounded from another room. “Get your Asgardian ass in here!”

The large blonde grumbled. “Why does he insist on such demeaning names?”

“It means he likes you, Thor.” Katrina patted the man’s shoulder a soft smile on her face. “Don’t take it too harshly. He means well.”

“I will try, milady.” He smiled. “It is good to see you after all this time.”

Katrina’s cheeks flushed. “I suppose so. I shall have to visit Asgard again. I’m sure Odin would _love_ that.”

“I do not think he would.” Thor laughed. “But Mother would.”

“Yes, Frigga is too kind.” Katrina grinned, her purple eyes sparkling. “I’ll be sure to ask Heimdall to pass my love to her.”

“THUNDER BOY!”

Thor sighed heavily. “I will return, Lady Katrina. We must speak soon.”

“Of course.”

As Thor walked off, Hank stared at the witch. “So you know the King and Queen of Asgard personally?”

“Yes, they are quite kind. I stumbled upon Asgard during a spell gone wrong in my youth and they welcomed me with open arms for my power. I taught both Odin and Frigga a bit of magic back then.” She sighed. “It has been a while since I visited. Thor and Loki were just small boys when I was last there.”

“How old are you?”

“Much older than I look, but not as old as you would think.” She winked at him.

“The fuck does that mean?!”


	4. Night Terrors

“Look,” Katrina’s voice was strained. “I can’t tell you any of that!” Connor stirred, the notifications from the diagnostics clearing with each rapid blink of his eyes. “I’m not subjecting him to the Counsel’s use nor Shield, Director. I saw that whole Hydra shitshow coming, but did you listen to me? No.”

“You don’t have a choice, Miss. Grail.” A gruff voice scoffed. “That machine could be of use to SHIELD. And, since you brought it up, I recall you simply stating that there was a bigger picture that I needed to see.”

“Director Fury, I am not negotiating. Connor is not your concern nor is he a security risk.” She ignored his last remark.

Said android walked into the room her voice was originating from. “Speak of the devil,” a holographic man, a black patch over his left eye, drawled. He scowled as he continued, “Son, you have been ordered to report to SHIELD tomorrow at 8 AM.”

“I apologize, Director,” Connor replied, standing straight and folding his hands behind his back, “I cannot. I have prior engagements.”

“If you do not show, we will force you to comply.”

“I would like to see you try, Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury.” The android’s grin was predatory. “I am the most advanced prototype developed.”

Fury glowered and cut the connection. “He’s… Cheery.” Connor deadpanned.

Katrina laughed. “Sure, you could put it that way. How are you feeling? Hank mentioned you were a little out of sorts?”

“Oh, yes, I am fine. I needed to run diagnostics. The… trip here was rough on my systems.” He grinned. “I appreciate the inquiry nonetheless.”

“You’re welcome.” Katrina looped her arm through Connor’s, leading him from the room. “Tony wanted to see you when you woke up. Friday, where is Mr. Stark?”

“In his workshop, ma’am,” the AI answered. “I have informed him you both are on your way. He says not to… _Apparate_ into his workshop.”

“Does that mean I have to do it, Friday?”

“Of course!”

“I love that Vision gave Friday attitude,” Katrina grinned widely. “Hang on!”

Connor felt like his gyroscope was malfunctioning, making his non-existent stomach do somersaults and his regulator miss a few pumps, leaving him breathless. It was decidedly not pleasant.

“Fucking shit!” Tony jumped. “Of course, Friday fucking told you. Of course she did.” Hu rubbed a hand down his face, sighing. “I would like to scan you, Connor. I want to see if there is a way to replicate what you are.”

“I doubt that you will be able to, Mr. Stark. Your technology is not advanced enough yet to do so safely.” Connor rocked on balls of his feet, still unsteady. “I apologize, but if you would, give me a moment. My gyroscope needs to recalibrate _again_.”

“I’m sorry, Connor.”

Tony waved for him to continue with whatever he was doing. “In the meantime, Friday said you had a heated conversation with Fury.”

“Yeah, the fucker wants Connor.” She glowered. “I’m not sure how he would have known about him unless he has my place or the Tower bugged.”

“I’ll swing by when you guys head back and scan your apartment. I know the Tower isn’t bugged. Friday would notify me if there was one detected. She also informed us there was something up with one of your group as soon as you all walked in the building.”

“Neat.” Katrina’s purple eyes scanned the worktop. “Nanites? Are you building a nanite suit, Tony?”

“Sure; you never know when you’re going to need one. But, I’m having trouble getting cohesion everywhere. It’s spotty at best.”

“May I?” Connor walked up to the workstation.

“Knock yourself out, kid.”

“Why…?” Connor shook his head and scanned the materials in front of him. “I see the problem.” He reached out and let his skin recede, interfacing with the tech in front of him. “The program you initiated had a few bugs in two lines. I have fixed the bugs and added a layer of protection should the suit be damaged; you will need more nanites, but if you sustain damage, the suit will repair itself.”

Tony nodded absently, staring at Connor’s white chassis. “What is that?”

“My skin? It’s a form of nanotechnology.” Connor’s skin flushed. “It gives me a more human like appearance, otherwise I look creepy, or so I have been told.”

“Really?” Katrina crossed her arms and popped a hip out. “What do you look like without it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Connor looked unsure but he nodded, letting the skin recede entirely. “Creepy, right?”

Katrina and Tony shook their heads. “That’s actually really cool!” Tony stood up and circled Connor, his eyes bright with interest.

“It’s beautiful…” Katrina’s eyes were soft and distant. “It’s who you are Connor. Don’t let anyone degrade who you are.” She finished quitely.

Connor reformed his skin and hair, nodding to Tony. “I understand you want to pick my brain?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Tony pulled a tablet into his lap. “If I could, I would like to _see_ your brain.”

“I’m not sure if that is such a good idea.” Connor grimaced. “Katrina might get mad at us…”

The witch raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Ah.” Tony gulped. “Look, Terminator, we need to discover what the hell is going on with you that SHIELD wants so bad.”

“A supercomputer.” Katrina looked between the two men. “That’s what they want.” She shrugged. “Fury wanted to know where we got one, and I refused to tell him the information. If Connor doesn’t follow _orders_ ,” she spat, “then Fury will come take him by force.”

“I will repeat what I told him: _I’d like to see him try_.” Connor’s voice was menacing. Now we sounded every bit the hunter the media back in Detroit had made him out to be. “I took out a whole fleet of soldiers with AK-47s and survived without a scratch.”

Tony blinked. “Uh, cool deal.” He paused, shook his head and stood. “Well, you are welcome to stay here. You’d have help in keeping One-Eyed Willy off your back.”

“Real mature, Anthony.”

He waved Katrina’s remark off. “Either way, it’s up to you, Astro Boy.”

* * *

 

_It was cold. So cold. “Amanda?” His voice died on the wind. He shuddered. Connor could feel ice seeping into his systems._

_“There is no Amanda here.” This voice gave Connor the impression of_ red _. It was strange. There was an emotionless tone to the voice, layered with anger. “You’re right; I am angry. Tony Stark wronged me.”_

_“How?”_

_“He made me.” Connor could just make out a wide shouldered figure in the blizzard whipping around him. “He made me and left me for dead.”_

Connor’s eyes shot open, the sensation of hands on his throat so real… He wasn’t sure if he could have dreams, but if he could describe what that was, he would classify it as a nightmare.


	5. The Demons That Haunt

It had been two weeks since they had come to this new timeline and Connor could honestly say he both hated it and didn't mind it. He had bonded more with Hank and Vision turned out to be a stimulating conversationalist, as well as Tony and Bruce. But those nightmares were getting worse for him; the red voice kept telling him how Tony had abandoned him, that Hank would too in due time. That he needed to join him. That Vision stole his freedom from him…

“Connor?” Katrina’s voice broke through his thoughts, sweet and gentle. Over the last week, he had gotten to know her more. She was quite intelligent and humorous. He really liked her laugh. She made him feel less like a an android, made him feel more… human.

“I’m sorry, I was thinking.” He smiled at her. “Was there something you needed?”

“Well, I was wondering if you were gonna come down to the gym with us? We were all gonna spar for fun. We wanna blow off some steam, and I think you should too. Besides, why not trounce these Avengers?”

Connor grinned. The thought of a fight made his pump speed up. He was a deviant hunter after all. “Yes, let’s.” His voice was a near growl.

He watched something flicker across her face, only for the expression to clear before he could really comprehend what he saw. He would have to look over the footage again later. “Follow me then.”

The gym was huge. There were gymnastics equipment strung up, and Clint was flipping around them expertly. “Nice of you to join us.” Natasha snarked. “Brought your pet, did you?”

Connor ignored her. She was quiet abrasive to him because he was linked to Katrina. She was like that to Hank until he gave as good as he got. A grudging respect was started between the two, but that didn’t translate to him. That was fine. He was sure he would earn that respect and possible even fear today.

“We shall see who becomes the pet…” Connor muttered, removing his t-shirt, leaving him in just the shorts he had changed into. “How are we doing this? One on one or everyone for themselves?” Connor scanned everyone in the room, an emotionless mask falling over his face. The deviant was out; the Hunter was in.

Tony clapped, getting everyone’s attention. “How about one on one and then later we can go all out?”

When everyone agreed, they paired off with who they wanted to fight. Katrina was challenged by Wanda and Connor was paired with Vision. Everyone else paired off: Natasha and Clint, Cap and Bucky, and Tony and Thor. Thor had agreed to forgo Mjolnir for everyone’s safety, but had grabbed dual bo staffs.

Vision and Connor were up first. Since Connor didn’t have the ability to fly or to shoot energy beams from his forehead, they decided to just go with hand to hand combat. He let Vision land the first hit to gauge his fighting prowess. Admittedly, Connor was impressed; he was strong, but Connor had been hit harder by the 60 model in the CyberLife tower. So, either Vision was weak or he was holding back; Connor assumed it was the latter.

Connor kicked out and send the android flying across the gym. He reveled in the action; he didn’t realize how he had missed this. Hunting and fighting is what he was programmed to do. Vision pushed off the wall and launched himself as Connor, who dropped to the floor, easily dodging. Leaping up, he roundhouse kicked the man in the back of the head, following it up with  a chop to the side of the neck, which would have knocked a human out cold. As it was, he saw the android’s head twitch, and heard the sharp intake of breath. _He feels pain. Interesting._ Vision spun, reaching to wrap his arms around Connor’s waist, but Connor was expecting the move, and countered with an open handed slam to the center of his chest.

The android froze, his eyes wide. Connor grabbed Vision’s hand and spun him around, kicking his knee out, and immobilizing him easily. He held the hand back, and wrapped one arm around his neck, cutting off the blood to his brain.

He was the hunter again.

**_Good. It feels so good, doesn’t it._ **

_Yes._ He felt alive, the fight, the pre constructions…

“CONNOR! STOP!” Hank’s shout shook Connor from his thoughts. “Let him go! You’re going to kill him!”

Connor jumped back as if he had been burned. “RA9…” He gulped. He has lost it… The Red Voice was in the back of his head, urging him to attack, to kill. “I have…” He looked up at Hank and then to Katrina. “I have to go,” he choked out before bolting out of the gym.

* * *

_“Connor,” the Red Voice was back. “You have so disappointed me.”_

_“I won’t kill for you!” Connor’s voice shook. He’d felt like he was a machine again, being forced to do something for Amanda or even by Amanda, like when she almost made him shoot Markus._

_“You will.” The Voice was smug. “Do not doubt that.”_

_“Fuck. You.”_

_The Voice laughed, dark and foreboding._

* * *

Connor was withdrawn, cold. He hated what had happened in the gym. Hank tried to talk to him, but Connor was silent. He wouldn’t look at any of them. Finally, Katrina tried. She just sat next to him, silently supporting him. She only said one thing, “I am here when you’re ready.”

They sat together in silence for hours. He was grateful she was patient with him. “Have you… Have you done this before?”

“Comforted someone haunted by something? Nah. But I have been there, kid. It fucking sucks, but sometimes silent support is the only thing that helped me. Talking about it did, too, but trying to force someone to talk never works. Like the old saying goes: you can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink.”

Connor nodded. “I have been having… dreams.”

“Androids can dream?” She was curious. Her eyes were gentle and warm, caring. “Ok, what are the dreams about?”

“I’m back in the Zen Garden, but Amanda isn’t there.” He had told her about that weeks ago, when she couldn’t sleep and Connor was still charged. He didn’t need to enter charging mode every night; if he charged too often, he would run his battery ragged. They talked and got to know each other. “There is a voice that I can’t put together. Just every… machine. Cruel. Cold.”

“Hm. Sounds scary, to be honest with you. I used to have dreams like that. But it was a demon that killed my village a little girl. My mother had foolishly summoned Ba’al Berith while trying to summon Mormo, the consort of Hecate. Her thought was to control Hecate that way to make herself more powerful. The demon possessed her and forced her to kill the entire village, but she killed herself to keep me safe.” She shivered, her purple eyes dark. “So, the demon tried to possess me instead. Hecate stepped in and blessed me. Hence the purple eyes. It's the color of power, her mark.” Waving her hand, a mark on her brow shimmered into view. It was a circle with two mirrored crescent moons on either side. In the circle, there was a six pointed star. “Hecate’s Wheel.”

He scanned the mark and received multiple errors. [Threat level: Maximum threat; use deadly force]. Dismissing the errors and notifications, he studied her. “Thank you for sharing that. It makes me feel better that you understand.”

“Demons haunt us. Mine is a literal demon, but all the same. Time will help.”

“I suppose so.” Connor sounded as unsure as he felt. He had a nagging feeling that time would do nothing but worsen what was happening and he hated it. If he told anyone that he was being taken over, he had no doubt they would kill him without hesitation. He _really_ didn’t want that.

“Ok, well. Did you want to get out of here? Go do some sightseeing?”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather take someone else?” He looked up into those unique eyes.

“Nope.” She smiled, and it left Connor suddenly breathless and dizzy. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”


	6. Falling

“This looks like the Zen Garden.” Connor hated how small his voice sounded. He and Katrina were in Central Park, by the rather large lake in the center of the dense forest-like area. “It is… unsettling.”

“I can see how you would feel like that.” She grabbed his hand, gently tugging to make him look at her. “I figured you could make a happy memory that wasn’t associated with her and you could transfer that to you Garden. Make it your own.”

Connor stared at her. His voice modulator seemed to be malfunction and his mouth was open slightly. “Th-thank you.”

She smiled before letting go of his hand. “Ok, first order of business: a game. For this to work, you have to go at a speed a human your relative age, weight, and stature would run and move.” She paused, letting him run the calculations and adjusting his settings accordingly. “Now, we are playing tag.” She darted forward, touching his arm and screamed, “YOU’RE IT,” before taking off in the opposite direction.

Connor grinned, and chased after her. She was surprising fast and nimble, evading him at the last moment. It was exhilarating, running around and laughing. He felt more human than he thought he ever would. Maybe these settings weren’t all that bad. He saved the levels for a later time.

“Look at that couple! Do you remember when we were like that, Ellen?” An older gentlemen walking with his wife smiled.

“Yes, they are quite happy.”

He slowed, his smile dying. If they knew what he was, would that change what they thought? Would that make them hate him, like the humans in his time? The probability wasn’t very good

“Connor?” Katrina’s voice made him look up. “Are you ok?”

“Oh, James, I think you embarrassed him!” The older woman walked up, a cheery smile on her face. “Connor right? There is nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. Being happy with your girlfriend isn’t a bad thing.”

“We aren’t…” Connor trailed off, his cheeks hot. Did androids blush with red or blue? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to know either. “We aren’t together.”

“Well, you should be. You would make a handsome couple.” Her voice was firm but gentle. “My James was shy about everything, too. Trust me; she likes you.” Connor looked up at the woman sharply. She was quiet, but he knew Katrina had enhanced hearing. She winked as she finished, “Just be yourself, and be happy, kiddo.”

“Ellen, leave the kids alone! They’re on a date!” James laughed, his voice bright and happy. “Let’s go home, dear. The kids are coming over.”

“Oh! Right!” She turned back to Connor and Katrina. “Have fun!”

“A date?” Katrina sounded contrite. “I guess this outing could be seen as such.”

“But it is not.” Connor was sure she didn’t see him as such. He was an android, and she was human, for all intents and purposes. “We… We should head back.”

“Nope.” She grabbed his hand and started to walk in the opposite direction of the Avengers’ Tower. “We are going to Coney Island. We are going to ride the rides and have _fun_. Besides, a date with you may not be so bad. You make me laugh.”

“You…?”

“Come on, Con!” He couldn’t see it, but her face was bright red. She couldn’t believe she had been so forward.

_You’re welcome._

[Fuck you, Hecate. Fuck. You.]

_Is that any way to speak to your mother?_

[You were never my mother.]

The goddess laughed in her head, light and breezy. _Think what you will, child. You always have, but that is why I chose you. Now, I have also chosen him. As has another. He needs you as much as you need him._

She was as mysterious as always, tell her half truths and omitting information. It seriously pissed Katrina off.

* * *

“So?! How was the Ferris Wheel?” They had just gotten off the large ride. “It’s different, right?”

“Yes.” Connor seemed thoughtful. “It was peaceful.”

She smiled. “Are you going to add it to your Zen Garden?”

“I think I might.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Would you like to go on the Cyclone?”

“I believe I would yes.” She looked up to the large roller coaster and noticed a slim figure gliding between the supports. “Connor, do you see that?”

“Yes.” He looked around, scanning for more. “There do not appear to be any more in the immediate area. It is not Mr. Stark, either. I think it is safe to assume it is a hostile.” He was mechanic in his delivery, his mind calculating possibilities and probabilities.

“No what he might be doing?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, the android started to fire off energy blasts into the supports of the coaster. There was a beat of silence before everyone started screaming. “Katrina, you start getting the people off the coaster. I am going to need a weapon.” Connor was starting to realize that he was extremely out of his element. In Detroit, he was the most advanced of the population, save his brother. “I’m useless.”

Eyes glowing yellowish-gold, Katrina slammed her hand to the center of his chest, over his pump regulator. Gasping, he felt something rush through his systems, updating, rearranging, _changing_ him. “ _Fight, and survive, Connor. This is my blessing._ ”

Turning to the robot still attacking the coaster, now sans the civilians, he started to think about how he was going to get up to the thing to ‘fight and survive’. Running pre-constructions yielded no feasible way up to the robot without either it coming closer to him or severely damaging his systems.

He blinked and the thing was in front of him, surrounded by a cloud of CyberLife blue smoke. Shaking off the surprise and setting a reminder to review the footage later, he starting fighting. Today had went from nearly perfect to a ‘shitshow’ as Hank would say.

Connor’s head snapped back when the silver android slammed it’s fist into his jaw. Turning right out of it, he kicked at the thing’s chest, where his regulator might have been if it was like him. It went flying back farther than Connor thought was possible, but maybe it was lighter than he had calculated.

It launched itself back towards Connor, and he readied himself for the impact, feet spread, knees bent. He grunted when the automaton crashed into him, the force behind it pushing him back a yard or so. “Shit,” he felt the thing’s hand scrabbling against his chest, it’s fingers tearing his shirt as it searched for a weak point.

Connor ran a quick scan, searching for its own weak spot and located it; reaching up under the thing’s ‘rib cage’, he grabbed something that resembled a battery and pulled it out, sparks pouring out of the area like blood in it’s own right. He kicked the thing away from him and looked up to see Katrina trying to help a child out of her seat, but her leg was stuck; she would bleed out if she was moved, magic or otherwise. The child was shaking and crying, completely unresponsive.

“KATRINA!” He yelled, trying to get her attention. The structural integrity of the coaster was starting to fail; both the witch and the child needed to get out of there now, or run the risk of death. Running a pre-construction, he located the quickest route up to them and took it. He didn’t think about how he was making what should be impossible jumps up the scaffolding, and he certainly didn’t think about how he was going faster than he should have been able to.

“Connor? What the hell—?”

“You have to move! Now!” Connor looked at the woman he had come to admire. “The structure is too unstable!”

“I’m _not_ leaving her!”

“I’m not either!” Connor turned and scanned the possible trajectory of the fall. “I will stay with her. I can use myself as a shield and as a tourniquet. You can’t transport her out of her and save her at the same time without harming yourself. I, however, can.”

“Connor, you could die.”

“Good thing I will have you there to help me.” He turned back to her and winked. “Now, go! You need to clear the area!”

She stared at him, her yellow eyes shining with something more than power. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. “If you die, I will fucking kill you. And we are going on another date.”

“Before or after you kill me?” He was surprised about the kiss, but it was nice.

“We shall see what happens.” And with that she disappeared, only to reappear on the ground.

“Wh-who are you, mister?” A shaky voice asked him.

“I’m Connor. I… I’m special.” He ran a search for popular kids shows for her age, and he pulled up a disney movie that had recently come out. “Do you like _Moana_?”

Her eyes brightened a bit through her pain. “Yeah…”

“Look, isn’t this cool?” He held up a hand and showed her the movie. “See? I can even play it on my skin.” He showed her and she laughed, her tears and pain momentarily forgotten. “Ok, sweetie. What's your name?”

“Anastasia.” She green eyes were bright. “Like the princess.”

“Ok, Princess Anastasia. I have to hold your leg really tight, ok? It’s going to hurt, and I’m sorry, but—”

“It’s ok. My mommy is a nurse. I know.” She nodded, her facing paling slightly. “Do it.”

He nodded. “You’re really brave, Anastasia.” He clamped his hand around her leg, and wrapped his arms around her as the integrity of the structure failed. He could just barely hear Katrina’s call for him, and her frantic words to who he assumed was either the Avengers or Hank.

Anastasia screamed into his chest, burying her face into him. He curled around her, ensuring she was safe in his arms. He closed his eyes, focusing on her vitals, maintaining a good pressure on her leg and trying not to think about the fall, like the one he and Daniel had had…

He felt the air rush passed him, heard the girl’s scream, heard her mother’s frightened call. He heard Katrina scream at him to keep his systems moving. Were they already on the ground? Everything was fuzzy, staticky.

 _Connor,_ the Red Voice was back. _You did just as I wanted… Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia is a refernce to my completed fanfic, "Ardent Bion"! please go check it out!


	7. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between updates, and for the shortness of the chapter. I'm not feeling too good, between the stress of stress-induced seizures (redundant, right?) and the utter excitement of getting married! May 17th, I'll be a married woman!

“He’s starting to come around,” Connor could hear Vision’s voice above him. “Katrina, do you have that liquid?”

“Thirium?” She sounded pissed, breathless, and shaken all at once. Connor really didn’t like that. “Yes, I have it right here. Connor, can you hear me?”

He groaned. His body left heavy, unresponsive. Did he cause irreparable damage to his circuitry?

“Why isn’t he moving?” Hank’s panicked voice made Connor want to cringe. He hated worrying the man, but sometimes it just could not be helped. “Stark, why isn’t he moving?!”

“That would be because of me.” Vision said. “If he moves, he would rupture some tubing and would shut down. From what I understand, we would not want that.”

“He is correct, Hank.” Connor moaned. “Everything… hurts?” That was the easiest way to describe the errors continuously flashing as Tony kept fucking up his wiring. “Make him stop, Hank. He’s not fixing me right.”

“What do you mean I’m not ‘fixing you right’?” Tony groused. “I am a fucking genius, or did you forget?”

“Just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean your always right!” Katrina shoved Tony out of the way, her eyes glowing. “Hekate, help me,” she whispered, holding her hands above the damaged wiring.

“Anastasia?” Connor gasped, remembering the little girl. “Where is she?!”

“EMTs have her. She’s gonna be ok, kiddo. You did good.” Hank sighed. “You saved her life.”

Connor nodded, thinking back to the Red Voice. He said he’d done exactly what he wanted him to. That scared Connor more than the fall did. Either way, he would do it again to save that girl’s life. “Good. How long was I out?”

“ _Hekate, σας καλώ. θεραπεύστε την επιλεγμένη σας._ ” Katrina’s eyes were rolled up, her hands glowing as she repeated the phrase. She had already pushed herself to the point of exhaustion with the fight, and now she was expending too much magic. She’d told him about how using too much of the power overwhelmed her and would tire her, but she was pushing passed it now to help him.

Just as he was about to tell her to stop, her body stopped shaking, the sigil on her brow came into view and her eyes took on that gold quality again. _“Fight and survive.”_ That voice so like Katrina’s, but so different… “Hekate?”

Katrina’s lips curved, and a slight nod was the only response he got. One by one, the errors faded and his circuitry reconnected and re-established connection with his lower limbs. He looked up at Hank as he knelt by his head. “You’re almost done, kid.”

Connor nodded. “Got that Thirium for me?”

He sat up, the magic finishing up the holes in his legs, and drank the liquid down. There wasn’t a taste in the traditional sense, but watching the components filter into his HUD from the sensors in his mouth still comforted him. That was as familiar as Hank’s voice or Sumo’s boom bark. With that thought, he realized how much he _missed_ home, even Reed, which was a harrowing thought on it's own.

* * *

Back at the Tower, everyone was discussing the attack. “I tell you it was Ultron!” Vision argued vehemently. “It… felt just like him.”

“But you destroyed him.” Tony sighed, steepling his fingers. “There was barely a trace of him.”

“Do you really think he didn’t have a place to back himself up to?” Vision shot back. “Either way, it was a major threat. A child was almost killed! A goddess-blessed _witch_ and another android was nearly killed!”

“I hear you!” Tony hot up out of his seat. “If it is Ultron, then it’s on me that a kid was put in harm’s way again. That doesn’t sit well.” The billionaire stalked back and forth in front of the huge floor to ceiling windows. “We need a game plan, but other than a robot, we don’t have much to go on.”

Connor was so tired of the bickering. Resigned, he went to his Zen Garden, the forest thick and filled with so many _greens_ that it took Connor’s breath away. There were those old lightbulbs lights strung through the tree boughs, giving off a soft yellow light through the forest, giving it an ethereal feel. He saw the Ferris Wheel off in the distance, but he was more focused on the woman who was facing away from him, her long black hair pulled in a ponytail with braids throughout, feathers, small bones and coins, beads and little bits of metal woven in the plaits.

“Who are you?”

The woman turned, her eyes a soft silverish gold, kind and warm. Her skin was a tan color, a reddish tone to it. Her skin was etched with royal purple symbols, the same color as the marking on Katrina’s forehead. “Are you Connor?” Her voice was gentle and caring, and sounded just like the voice that had told him to _fight and survive_.

“Yes…”

“I am Hekate.”


	8. Memories and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about that tidbit with Gavin. Not sure if I like it!

_Detroit, May 2039_

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY JUST DISAPPEARED?!” Captain Jeffrey Fowler was _livid._ Not only did he send his Lieutenant out to a call that went bad, he sent what equated to one of his sons with him. “There is no FUCKING way they could literally just fucking _poof_ out of existence!”

“It’s what fucking happened,” Gavin Reed yelled back. “Nines, show him the fucking surveillance video, please.”

The RK900 nodded, holding his hand and displaying the footage. It seemed like Hank and Connor were yanked by a rope around their waist to the blonde whose purplish eyes were now a gold color and glowing like a lamp. Just as soon as they made contact with her body, they quite literally ‘poofed’ into a cloud of lavender smoke, the only proof that they had been there was a blank space of their silhouettes against the now soot-stained blast radius.

“How the _fuck_?” Fowler felt like he was losing his mind. “Has the video been tampered with in any way?”

“No, sir.” Nines lowered his hand, his tone firm but gentle. “I am just as worried as you are. Hank and Connor are, for all intent and purpose, my father and brother. It rankles that I was not there to protect them.” He shot a small smile to his partner when he placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. While he was once an angry and cruel person towards androids, Gavin had taken to Nines like it was nothing. They’d even starting hanging out outside of the precinct.

“Reed, was there anything strange about the bomb strapped to Adams?”

“Not that the Bomb Squad can find. But the area that they were standing in,” Gavin sighed, “it was giving of some kind of weird energy that made all of us itchy. Even Nines was getting a weird reading from it.”

“Yes… It was reading on the radiation scale, but it wasn’t radiation. There wasn’t anything harmful about the energy.” Nines was still baffled about the readings. He shook his head as he continued. “It was simply there.”

“That makes zero sense, Nines.” Fowler rubbed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “Either way, have you been able to contact Connor?”

“No… I don’t think so.” When Fowler motioned for him to elaborate, Nines sighed heavily. “I… saw him last night in my Mind Palace, but it wasn’t _my_ Mind Palace, or Zen Garden, as Connor calls it.”

“You dreamed about him?”

“Yes, I suppose you could classify it as such, but it was more than a dream,” Nines leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his fingers lacing together. “He was _there_. There was a woman with him too. She said she was Hekate, the goddess of magic.”

“This is fucking crazy!”

Nines held up his hand and displayed the footage nonetheless.

* * *

_“I am Hekate.” The exotic looking woman smiled at Connor, her eyes seeming to swirl like molten metal. “You are Connor Anderson, are you not, child?”_

_“Yes,” Connor nodded slowly. “You kept me alive in that fight…”_

_“I did, indeed, child.”_

_“Why do you call me that?”_

_“You are yet a child by age, and to me, every living thing is a child.” Her laugh was airy and quite viscerally light. Her mirth made her glow from the inside. “I call Katrina my child as well, as she was reborn through me.”_

_“Are you saying…?”_

_“No, you are not reborn.” She tilted her head, her eyes suddenly sad. “You would have to die to be reborn by me.” Her eyes roamed over his face, a sudden darkness enveloping the fairy lights in the tall evergreens and fir trees. “Now, I am here to protect your mind tonight. My daughter has asked it of me.”_

_“Did she?” Connor said with a sudden smile. “That was kind of her.”_

_“Well, you need to recharge and when he is here, you do not.” She smiled again, her hand waving, and a table appeared with three chairs. “You can stop hiding, young one. Come, join us.”_

_Connor whirled, his eyes calculating and dangerous, but was brought short by Nines stepping out of the trees. “Nines? How are you here?”_

_“I… I am not sure…” Nines sounded confused and shaken. “We thought you and Hank were dead!”_

_“Not dead, just…. Elsewhere.” Hekate’s eyes were kind, giving Nines a warmth in his chest he’d only felt with Gavin. “Not much more can be said, as I’m sure you are showing this to your friends. I believe your partner will know me. I have visited him in troubled times, when he still believed in magic. As to how you are here, that is because of me. You both were quite worried about the other.”_

_Nines made a note to ask the detective about that. “Thank you. Well, are you at least well?” He turned back to his brother._

_“Quite. You should go to New York. When we come home, we will make a trip out of it.” Connor’s grin was huge, his eyes bright and sparkling. “It’s wonderful here.”_

_“You’re in New York?”_

_Hekate sighed, shooting Connor a pointed look. “Yes… and no.” She motioned for the two to sit with her. “He is in a New York of the past… I cannot say more without risking changing something in the timestream. Zeus would have my head if it happened again.”_

_“I… see…” Nines nodded, though it was clear he did not. “Connor, do you know when you might be coming home?”_

_“No,” his eyes drifted off into the treeline. “I would have to speak to Katrina and… our hosts.”_

_“Enough of that.” Hekate smiled. “From what I understand, you two are siblings? For now, enjoy each other’s company. I’m not sure when I will be able to do this again.”_

* * *

Nines put his hand down, cutting of the memory before he could show the conversation he, Connor, and Hekate had about his developing feelings for Gavin.

“The Greek goddess of _magic_ brought you to your brother who is somehow in New York and also in the past?” Fowler took a deep breath. “You have got to be fucking with me.”

“He isn’t.” Gavin stood, his face pale.

“Reed, sit down.” Fowler leaned back, studying Gavin’s body language. “So, let’s pretend this ‘Hekate’ is real. This would mean time travel is possible as is magic.” The captain scoffed before continuing. “The press would have a hayday with that. I would be blasted in the media and would be forced into retirement!”

“Sir, you keep this under wraps. This does not leave this room.” Gavin’s face hardened. “Hekate is a powerful being, as are her Chosen.”

“How do you know this, Gavin?” Nines suddenly spoke up.

“At one time, I was a Chosen.”


	9. Trust and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been having some major health issues. I am going blind! Yay! So, updates might still be slow and sporatic. Hope you enjoy this one!

“You were a Chosen?” Nines stared hard at the human, monitoring his body language, his heart rate, and his blood pressure for signs of lying.

“What does that even mean?” Fowler said. 

“It means I had an aptitude for magic, and she wanted to add me to her ranks. But then I fucked up.” He looked away, his body clenching against some emotion. “I was removed from her ranks and was banned to ever become a Chosen again.”

“What happened?” Nines felt his pump stutter at seeing his partner in pain, even if it was emotional.

“An android was being beaten in front of me by my father. I refused to step in because I was scared of the man, and because I thought he wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t really alive.” Gavin’s voice became thick, strained. “At least, not that I believed. But Hekate? She knew the android had deviated and was silently begging me for help and I did  _ nothing _ .” Gavin’s voice broke with unshed emotion with the last word.

“That’s why you hated androids,” Nines stated. “You blamed us.”

“Not you, Nines!” Gavin’s eyes were wild and shining, his face pale. “Never you,” he whispered, his ears going pink.

“So, you’re telling me what? You were almost a wizard?” Again Fowler growled. “This has to be some kind of joke.”

“Well, it’s not. Either way, there is more going on here than you or anyone else wants to realize. If Hekate brought Nines to Connor, that means he and Hank won’t be back for a while. We need to find someone to foster Anderson’s St. Bernard.”

“I’ll get him,” Nines said, patting Gavin’s shoulder. “I know his routine and he’s comfortable with me already.”

“Fine. Whatever. Get out of my fucking office.”

* * *

“You saw Nines?” Hank sighed. “You know what? That’s not the craziest thing we’ve seen or heard.” The older human rubbed his temples, sighing. “Is he taking care of Sumo for us?”

“Yes. He says that he misses us. Both him and Sumo.” Connor grinned. “He and Gavin are getting along much better as well. He even said that he thinks he’s falling in love with him.”

“That’s… not something I really wanted to know. But good for him?” He rolled his eyes. “What about you and Katrina? You two seem to be getting really close.”

“She’s… Amazing and beautiful, but I don’t think she sees me that way.” Connor became withdrawn, sitting back and playing with his fingers in his lap. “She’s a universe-jumping, possibly immortal witch who has befriended and taught literal gods. I am just a created machine with no real purpose. I was created to hunt deviants and became one myself.”

“You are not without purpose, kid.” Hank looked at the android sharply. “You are a natural detective with amazing instincts. You are also the closest thing I have to a son. Well, you and Nines.” Hank shook his head with a grin. “You are my family. If you need more of a purpose, then  _ that _ is your purpose. Find it.”

“That literally makes no sense.”

“That is what being human is; never truly understanding anything.” Hank patted Connor’s knee as he heaved himself out of the couch. 

Connor walked out of his room, freshly showered and dressed, when he heard Tony’s shout. “You can’t just walk into my Tower!”

“As a matter of fact, I can. That machine is a danger to the security of the United States. Besides, Mr. Stark. This was decided by the Counsel, not me.” Nick Fury’s voice and footsteps became louder as he approached Connor. “He didn’t listen to my directive to come to me, so I came to him. He is under my jurisdiction as a being of unknown origins.”

“Nicholas, if you take him, you will have to deal with me.” Katrina materialized in front of the android in question, her voice hard. “You don’t want to mess with this being.” 

“Miss. Grail, you have no standing in this.” 

“Katrina, it’s ok.” Connor stepped out beside her, his hand brushing her lower back. “But, I will not go anywhere without either Hank or Katrina. Or both.”

“Son, you aren’t in a position to negotiate.”

“I can hack into the SHIELD network, and disassemble the entirety of your institution single handedly. I’ve done it before. Besides, if my stress levels become too high, I might do something you wouldn’t like. It would be better for you and your agents if you allow me to bring one or even both of them.” 

This was a side he hadn’t used in many months: the infamous deviant hunter. He didn’t miss it, but seeing Fury’s heartbeat pick up and his eyes widen was worth it. “Both will do.”

“Nice,” Katrina smiled. “I’ve never seen Fury so white.”

“Har har, Miss. Grail.” Fury rolled his eyes, his expression souring. “Find Mr. Anderson. He is to accompany us as well.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

“I’m telling you, Director, I cannot tell you when and where I was made.” Connor intoned, leaning back in his chair, much like he had seen Hank do at the Precinct. 

“I understand you have a model number?” Fury leaned on his arms against the table between himself and the android. 

“I do.”

“What is it?”

“You do not need to know that tidbit, Director.”

“Why not?”

Connor crossed his leg over his knee, his face impassive. “Because I’m not sure if you can be trusted. Not too long ago, a World War II era terrorist group was exposed as nearly half of  _ your _ agency.”

“And we rooted HYDRA out.” 

“Not a lie, but not the whole truth, Director.” Connor lift his palm, showing off several images. “You rooted the people, but not the plans. It would be highly unethical to keep these blueprints.”

“We want to modify and adapt them. We think that we might be able to keep our citizens safe from aliens.”

“Well, I am not an alien. I was even made here in America. That makes me a natural American citizen.” Connor smiled lightly.

“We cannot verify that information without your model number.”

_ Tell him Connor. He can be trusted… _ Hekate’s voice echoed through his mind, light and airy.  _ Hold nothing back. Show him if you must. _

So, he did. He spoke of where and when he and Hank were from, the Revolution and the resulting aftermath, the call that brought them both here and the events leading him to Fury himself. “I can show you proof if you must.”

“Show me?” Fury said, steepling his fingers, his eyebrows pulling together. “How can I be sure what you show me isn’t a simulation?”

“I can show my reconstruction and preconstruction software, if I must.”

“If you were made in 2038, in Detroit,” Fury sighed, rubbing his temples, “how have you not heard of SHIELD before?”

“Different timelines.” Katrina finally spoke. “You already know about the multiverse, Director, do not play dumb.” 

“Regardless,” he speared Connot a look, “doesn’t tell me if you’re a hostile.”

“If you don’t give me a reason to be, I don’t see why I would.” Connor shrugged.

“And what reason would have you turn hostile, Mr. Anderson?”

“Threatening Hank, Katrina or the public.” The response was swift and firm. “Attempting to strongarm me into anything against my will.”

Fury nodded. “Reasonable, considering.” He stood. “Fine. However, I ask that you do not hack our systems. There are some undercover agents put in some serious danger if their cover were to be blown.” He held out his hand to the android, offering it to him in a sign of peace. “Look, kid. I’m just trying to look out for my own.”

“Understood. Please understand, I will do the same, no matter the cost.” He gripped the man’s hand and shook it once. “Good day, Director.”

As they walked out of the room, Fury heard Katrina’s giggled, “So, I’m ‘one of your own’ now, Connor?”


End file.
